This invention relates to a battery holder for receiving a dry battery. Specially, this invention relates to a battery holder which is included in an electronic device.
A conventional battery holder of a type described has a cavity for receiving a dry battery which has positive and negative electrodes. The cavity is defined by at least two walls which are opposed to each other. As a rule, a stationary terminal is fixed on one of the two walls while a spring terminal are fixed on the other wall. The stationary terminal is brought into contact with the positive electrode and while the spring terminal is brought into contact with a negative electrode when the dry battery is housed in the cavity. With this structure, the spring terminal presses the dry battery toward the stationary terminal and, as a result, the dry battery is fixedly held between the stationary and the spring terminals.
When the dry battery is housed into or detached from the cavity, power should be imposed on the dry battery against compression force of the spring terminal. Otherwise, the dry battery can not be attached to or detached from the battery holder. This operation becomes troublesome as the dry battery is small in size.